Phenotypic characterization of growth factor requiring marine eubacteria. Immunological comparison of alkaline phosphatase from species of Beneckea and Photobacterium as well as Vibrio cholerae. Immunological comparison of glutamine synthetase from species of Beneckea, Photobacterium, Alteromonas, and marine Pseudomonas and Alcaligenes.